


Are You Ready, Princess?

by HaleHounds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Larry Centric, M/M, Niall Centric, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever OT5... I know it's not the best but I tried. It's the most smut I've ever written as well, oh dear.</p><p>By LT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://brokenbravery.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fbrokenbravery.tumblr.com).



> Also, I decided to dedicate this to one of my beautiful best friends Sierra. :3

Niall was always the cuddler of the boys, he always snuggled up with one of them (or all of them in a dog pile of bare skin and limbs) when he was tired or he'd had a bad day or if he was just lonely and homesick. The boys loved cuddling with Niall too; he was the most snuggly and warm despite his unused energy. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Niall was feeling lonely, not entirely sure why, his boyfriends had been lovely to him all day, quick but tender kisses from Liam, lips brushing his neck from Harry and Louis, lingering hugs and sweet nothings from Zayn. So, he decided that he needed a spoon, him the little spoon and one (or maybe two) of his doting boyfriends the big spoon. 

He reached for Harry's shirt since he was closest to him on the bed, tugging it gently to pull his attention away from his game of Fifa, a few more tugs and it worked. Harry turned to him, eyes big and green, smiling so big his dimples showed.

"What's up?" He asked, entwining his hand with Niall's smaller one. 

"Spoon?" Niall propositioned, edging closer to Harry and nuzzling his collarbone. 

Harry kissed his unruly spikes and mumbled a quick 'anything for you'. Niall blushed and wormed his way into Harry's lap, pressing butterfly kisses to his exposed neck and face before landing softly on his lips. Niall loved Harry's lips, so full and red, even more red and plump when he had finished sucking him or the others off.

"What are you thinking about?" Zayn asked from the floor, looking to him from the game. "You've got that look on your face, y'know the one where you're deep in thought." 

"'S nothing really, just thinking of Harry's lips after he's sucked cock." Niall said bashfully, fingers tracing over Harry's lips.

Zayn laughed, "I do love his lips after." 

"Me too." Liam chimed shyly, turning an unnatural colour of red, which reached right up to the tip of his ears. 

"Especially after sucking Louis," Niall bit his lip almost moaning at the thought. 

"Oh god Niall,” Louis groaned palming himself through his boxers.

Niall made an approving noise in the back of his throat, his hips seeking friction. Harry noticed, his hand finding the blonde boy's already growing bulge and palmed him gently. Niall's hips thrust upward in Harry's hand, groaning at the pressure. 

"Can you guys just get to the good stuff, for fuck sake." Louis breathed, his boxers rolled down and his hard on against his stomach, smearing his taut tummy with pre-cum. 

Harry licked his lips, attacking Niall's neck with hot open mouthed kisses. His fingers running through Harry’s curls, tugging on them as his nails scraped his scalp. Harry's hips rutted down against the smaller boy, making them both gasp. 

Niall kissed him fiercely, tongues battling and teeth clashing. He was a mess under Harry, his hands wandering under his white shirt - hitching it up and eventually pulling it over his head, Niall admired the way Harry's curls bounced, pressing another greedy kiss to his lips. 

"Harry, will - will you? Please?" Niall asked almost embarrassed. 

"Mmmhmm." He hummed against Niall's mouth, his hands unbuckling his belt and jeans. 

Niall gasped as he felt a hand that definitely wasn't Harry's over his crotch, his eyes had fallen shut with pleasure, his hips trusting upwards and rutting against whosever hand it was. 

"Open your eyes, Niall." Harry whispered, "We're going to make you feel so good, baby." 

"C'mon Ni." Louis said softly, making him flush and force his eyes open, Louis chuckled as he saw how blown out his pupils were. "Going to make you come so hard, where would you like it to go on Harry? On his face, on his chest?"

The blonde let out a long moan, hips still rutting upwards into Louis' hand. Harry took off his underwear and jeans, throwing them to the side and then he attacked Niall's head with tantalizing kitten licks, pumping him gently. 

"Please, please, please, please Harry." Niall begged, digging his nails into Louis' bicep. 

Louis chuckled, kissing his forehead and running a comforting hand through his hair. Niall gasped as Harry took him fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly around the head, grazing the slit so slightly and gently Niall wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. 

"You're doing so good baby boy, so good." Louis coached leaning down and taking Niall's nipple in his mouth, biting it and then soothing it with his nimble tongue. 

Harry could taste Niall's pre-cum leaking into his mouth, he savoured the taste with each stroke. Niall's hips thrust upward into Harry's mouth, making him take his cock all the way. Harry didn't even gag, his eyes brimmed with slight tears but he took it all. 

"Niall..." Harry moaned around his cock, sending vibrations ringing through the Irish boy before hollowing his cheeks and swirling Niall's slit again, his thighs were quaking in Harry's hands and his words slurred, incoherent. 

"Not going to... Going to last, need to come, need to now Louis, please." Niall whimpered, his nails leaving crescent moon shapes in the older boys biceps. 

"Almost there, c'mon baby boy, come for me." Louis coached, kissing his sweat soaked head. 

Niall's eyes were half lidded, pupils blown with lust, quivering under the sinful mouth of Harry. Niall cracked open one of his eyes, seeing Harry's reddening lips stretch around his cock was enough to send him over the edge; he saw stars and his mind ran blank. Harry moved so the spray of come landed all over his face and lips. 

"F-f-fuck, Ha-Harry..." Niall whimpered, shivering and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, "You're a mess."

"Louis, lick it off." Zayn suggested, his voice higher than normal, Liam's hand moving in his boxers. 

"Oh fuck." Liam whined from next to Zayn, speeding up his actions.

Louis giggled wiggling his eyebrows as he pressed a quick kiss to Niall, Harry stared at him in awe as he crawled over the blonde, licking his lips and pulling Harry closer to him by the neck. Louis licked it off of his cheeks first, small laps at the come as he mapped his face and then he moved to his lips, kissing and sucking them clean, savouring the taste.

"Need you, now." Harry breathed against Louis' lips, his voice utterly wrecked from Niall. "Fuck me, please Lou." 

Louis nodded, swallowing thickly as Harry's hand reached down to Louis' boxers, palming him carefully slow. Niall peppered Louis' neck with kisses, his hands pawing up his torso. 

"Going to help me prep him, baby?" Louis asked Niall through his eyelashes, blue eyes twinkling. 

"Y-yeah." He breathed against Louis sweat slicked skin, sucking a hickey into the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Louis inhaled sharply before shoving the blonde boy away gently, he undone Harry's jean button and pulled his trousers down, staring at the tented cock in his boxers, his own erection pressing hard against his abdomen with throbbing heat.

"Need lube." Niall stated, his eyes never leaving Harry's. 

"Here." Liam giggled throwing him the bottle of cherry flavoured lube; Niall caught it with ease before dribbling it shakily onto his fingers. 

Harry let out a whimper when the pad of Niall's finger brushed his entrance, he traced it gently then began prodding gently, watching him become a mess. The Irish boy dipped his head down, his tongue running up Harry ever so carefully, pushing his trembling thighs further apart and holding them, tongue pointed pushing in and out and in and out and in and out. 

"You taste like cherry." Niall croaked, nipping Harry's thigh. 

"Niall please," Harry cried his arm slung over his eyes.

Louis took a moment to relish the sight of him in such a state, chest and face flushed, almost sobbing, dick pressed firmly to his stomach leaking shiny beads of pre cum as Niall's tongue circled him agonizingly slow. Niall smirked, easing a finger inside and licking again. Louis’ cock twitched making him shiver; he stroked himself smearing the drops of pre cum down his length.

Niall added another finger and Harry started to grind down onto his hand, whining and moaning as the blonde scissoring his fingers inside of Harry ruthlessly. Harry had his face in a pillow, his hips buckling upwards in desperation.

“I think he’s ready.” Louis grinned. “Are you ready, Princess?”

Harry looked up nodding frantically, curls sticking to his forehead with sweat; face even more flushed than before. Niall gave a broad stroke of his tongue over Harry’s entrance once before pulling away; Harry pulled Niall back to press a kiss to his lips as a silent thank you.

Louis grabbed his thighs and yanked the curly haired boy closer to him, he kissed him softly, tongue passing his lips and curling with his own. Harry thrust his hips into Louis’ in desperation; Louis chuckled into his mouth before kissing down his neck, licking away the accumulated beads of sweat. 

“F-F-Fuck me, please, please, please.” Harry pleaded, eyes half lidded and almost rolling in his head, “I need it, please Lou, please.” 

“Calm down, baby boy.” Louis said calmly, pressing a chaste peck to his temple and then one to his lips.

“I need to come, Lou. Please, please, please.” Harry almost sobbed. 

“Shhh Princess, it’s going to be okay, I’m going to take care of you. Okay Sweetheart?” Louis shushed, pouring lube onto his cock.

Louis lined himself up holding Harry’s thighs apart and slid himself in easily, he gasped at the sudden feeling, his stomach flipped as he looked at the boy beneath him. Louis moved and Harry hissed tears sliding his cheeks, Louis kissed them away and took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, thumb rubbing Harry’s gently as he worked up a rhythm. 

Niall looked to Zayn and Liam they were kissing forcefully on the floor grinding on each other, desperate for a release. He could feel himself getting aroused again; it was coiling in his gut making his cock twitch and harden again. Eventually the Irish boy gave in and wrapped his hand around himself, stroking and jerking slowly. A small noise made its way from Harry’s throat, Niall looked across to him and watched on as his hips snapped up to meet Louis’ slow thrusts, at just the right angle. 

“Louis, I’m going to come. I’m going to…please, faster.” Harry begged, clawing at the older boys back.

“N-n-no, Darling. Not just yet.” Louis cried softly, bending to kiss his temple again. 

“I can’t, I can’t…” Harry rambled as his eyes rolled back into his head, his free hand reaching to tug on his cock.

“No.” Louis insisted, batting his hand away. 

He could start to feel his own orgasm building up in his stomach, the feeling getting stronger with each clout. He could barely concentrate on his movements, they became sloppy and erratic. 

“I can’t hold off anymore, Lou.” Harry howled; feeling himself explode onto Louis’ torso and chin, vision going white. 

This sent Louis over the edge feeling himself unravel and burst inside Harry, Niall came with a grunt all over his fist shortly afterwards. Harry was still shaking when Louis pulled out; he scooped him up into his arms and cuddled him close, both sticky with sweat and come. Louis looked over to Zayn and Liam; they were both kissing slowly.

“M’sorry I couldn’t hold off, Lou.” Harry mumbled sleepily, still reeling from his orgasm.

“It’s alright, baby.” Louis whispered against his ear, nuzzling his neck.

Niall crawled next to Harry and wedged himself between his arms; Harry pulled him close, kissing his neck.


End file.
